kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziraguirus
They say that the world of Kaiju is impossible; it’s all fake, and scientifically inaccurate. To some, this is true; to other venturing to far from the impossible isn't a good idea. It’s almost as bad as kicking a bear who has not eaten in 3 days. They say that people, turning into monsters is also impossible. Stories such as Dracula are all but mere stories, written to scare some poor child who just wanted to sleep. I live to defy these claims; I know that monsters half the height of skyscrapers exist. I have come face to face with death itself and not once has he taken me to my grave. I know all there is about a Kaiju. The sad truth is, I highly doubt anyone even remembers who I was. Before I get too far into this, I should explain myself. My name is Marc Silarius. I grew up in the United States. To be more specific, I lived in New Hampshire, the quiet no-name pimple of a state on the face of the country. Right around middle school, my dad got a job as the Information Technology adviser at a science company. The job required us to move to Wyoming. Yeah, that’s right. A job so secretive and important, that Casper, Wyoming is the ideal home of residence. There’s not much, it’s a nice town. I just think most urban and suburban towns need to go away. One day, I was diagnosed with an unknown disease, the doctors didn't know what it was, but judging by the X-Ray scans, it was killing my insides. That’s what they told my parents at least. My dad told them he wanted to use my cooperation and body to find a cure. When he asked me if I could sacrifice myself for the advancement of science. There was only one thing I could tell him that gave away how I felt about this. I simply responded, “Well, you've always told me if I failed in science it’d be the end of me”. Several months into the experimentation and studying, we noticed I was physiologically changing. My fingers had morphed together. They resembled something of scorpion claws, but still so the bigger part was on top. As a joke, I would begin to scuttle into the science lab like Dr. Zoidburg from Futurama. A television show clearly nobody in the lab cared for. Slowly, my skin began to harden, the X-Rays couldn't get through my new skin, all they could get were white silhouettes of me. Then, one night. I woke up and found myself in a smaller room. It was just like the one I normally slept in, but this one had a major size difference. After a minute of struggling, I realized it wasn't the room. It was me. The fact was my disease seemed to be completely changing me. Where what I assumed used to be my ribs had poked outward and seem to have turned into small spines. No, not spines. Tiny insect like legs. I ran towards my dad office where I knew he was, because he only left there for the science crap he puts me through. When I tried to bang on the door, I stopped to look at my hands. I noticed there were no hands, just claws. Bony and armored claws. There wasn't much in the way of me realizing I was no longer human. Before I gave my father the shock of his life, I ran towards the nearest bathroom I could. The sparkly clean bathroom didn't bring me much comfort, in fact. The bathrooms were too small. I looked into the bathroom mirrors only to be greeted by a hideous image. I had turned into a faceless insect monster. All that was there was a mouth and a head covered in a smooth membrane surface. The surface is black. This is somehow not the hardest thing to cope with; I think I look rather menacing. I had two ridges along my back that started at the shoulder blades. These stung a lot, and I noticed my legs were beginning to get this armory look to them as well, but I also noticed that my gentlemen had vanished, along with Mr. Johnson as I call him for decency sake. This did not surprise me though. If I was to no longer be human, what’s the point of having mammal genitalia? That same night, I had broken out of the science lab. Won’t Dad be happy to wake up in the morning and find a massive gaping hole in the wall running straight out to the outdoors? As I get outside, my back begins to burn in agonizing pain. The pain is so intense I need to stop and the pain brings me to my knees. I scream for the pain to stop, but it’s not words that greet the air around me, it’s a blood curdling shriek! A flock of birds in the distance fly away. I have apparently become some kind of super creature because the nearest trees are a fourth of a mile away. Then, the pain stops. I check to see if my body has changed again, the ridges seem to be getting bigger. Also, my height from foot to toe is at least 18 feet tall. I've also managed to have a tail grow out of me, black and armored, like the rest of me. To save you from weeks of boring accounts of hunting, I’ll skip to the point of where I become an international threat. I have grown since my escape, I am at least 65m tall, and about 40,000 Metric tons. I've learned that it is best for me to move at night, if I do need to move during the day, I just burrow underneath the ground. This isn't as good of an idea as the first one, because I cause massive Earthquakes when I do this. I have not been able to consider the option of protecting Earth. If nobody was nice to me as a Human, why should I start being nice to them?! From what I can hear before I crush a city, people have taken to calling me by one name. Ziraguirus Final Form: Art by : Cosbydaf Height: 94 Meters Weight: 60,000 metric tons Gender: Mslr Combat Style: Melee/Poison Primary Attacks: Kicks, "Pinches" Secondary Attacks: Tail Swipes/Poison Stinger Primary Weapon: Acid Spit Secondary Weapon: Poison Touch Touch Energy Style: Acid Regenerationf Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju